happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wishes
Wishes & Wisp are duo characters created by XMC-Grim-Reaperx, they consist on a cat, named Wishes, from Egypt with the ability to make wishes come true with the help of a mysterious genie: Wisp. Appearance Wishes wears a pharaoh crown, with two completely black cat ears, a sleeveless shirt with an Egyptian eye glyph, a black skirt with the hem being golden, golden sandals and many golden collars and bracelets. Her skin color is black, she has buckteeth and she seems to either lack a tail or to have a very small tail. She always carries a magic lamp with her. Wisp wears a turban, which also has cat ears on the sides, with a gem on top and a veil with an Ankh glyph; both of these items cover his face. His skin is transparent blue and his clothing's color is colored different shades of blue. Character Bio Wishes is a black cat who comes from Egypt. She's known for being wealthy, which gives a lot of unwanted attention, curious, and open minded. She enjoys learning about new cultures, getting to know their traditions, tourism and many more things. She's also known for liking to help people a lot; she normally does this by asking a wish to her personal genie: Wisp. Wisp is a long-deceased cat who was reincarnated as a genie. It is known to be Wishes' companion, always being in his lamp until Wishes brings him up to ask him a wish. Wisp is completely silent and prefers to keep his identity concealed by only appearing when he is needed and by disappearing as soon as possible. Despite his personality, Wisp has a very cruel humor which he shows when he grants wishes. Whenever Wishes asks him a wish, Wisp turns the wish into something that will inevitably become the demise of whomever Wishes was trying to help with the wish AND those unfortunate enough to be around said person, much to Wishes' chagrin. It has made Wishes cry out many times due to the gory mess that has happened, something that shows Wisp's only known emotion: regret. He tries to make Wishes happy again by granting her many things, which most of the time surprisingly works. Wisp can see the future and thus he isn't impressed by anyone's death, even Wishes'; however, since he doesn't talk at all, he always keeps the future a mystery. Roles The following lists describe Wishes' & Wisp's roles and appearances in fan episodes. Starring TBA Featuring TBA Appearing TBA Kills Wisp is mostly responsible for the deaths since he takes what Wishes wants and turns it into a very cruel joke which most of the time results in slaughter of whomever Wishes wanted to help; Wishes herself never kills by her own. TBA Deaths Wishes deaths involve being crushed, incinerated or having her organs pulled out; Wisp is already dead so it isn't included in the death tally. TBA Trivia Wishes doesn't have fur, instead, her skin is black. I debated if Wisp should be named Glyph; as seen on the character page, Wisp remained the victor. The only reason why I don't describe if she has a tail is because I forgot to include it in her design. Wisp's real name is Aba'Nal-Ôrvul. No, it doesn't have a meaning as far as I know. The glyph in Wisp's veil looks slightly like the mark used to represent the female gender which might imply it was once female; this, however, isn't confirmed as true. Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Turquoise characters Category:Ghosts Category:Cats Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Articles in need of images Category:Teenage Characters Category:Female Characters